


Welcome to Arcadia

by Tsuncoon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: The trolls have finally made it to the land Kanjigar promised. Now two outcasts have to confront how truely alone they feel.





	Welcome to Arcadia

Arrrgh had never felt so alone as he did now. Being a Gumgum wasn’t an experience he longed to relive, but to say he didn’t miss sparing with his Gumgum brothers would be a lie. 

He walked far behind the good trolls who just barely tolerated him. Not wanting to make matters worse he made himself scarce and independent, deciding not to intrude on their hibernation piles or their friendly jousting. He simply watched from afar hoping he might one day be invited to join them. 

On occasion the only trolls who gave him a second glance would notice his solitude and humor him with conversation, Arrrgh suspected it was out of pity, but was too starved for attention not to indulge himself in their company. 

Kanjigar, the Troll hunter himself was the only one he considered a friend now. Vendel and Draal had been more welcoming then the rest, though only due to their trust in their Trollhunter did they not call for his execution. 

The only other troll he knew well enough to name was Blinkous though he was confused about the nature of their relationship. Arrrgh liked to think he was growing on the very tiny troll. Blinkous went from calling for his execution to calling him a friend. But there was still a tension between them Arrrgh couldn’t place and was to afraid to bring up. 

They had made it to the new lands Kanjigar foretold, Arcadia. Arrrgh’s eyes shone in wonder at the beautiful gems that decorated the grounds, and the brilliant heartstone that would naturally become Trollmarkets center as each troll would fight for the prime real-estate. 

Trolls worked tirelessly to rebuild their homes, shunning the Krubera Troll when he’d attempt to offer his assistant. Arrrgh missed not having a purpose, sure his only use was as a ruthless killer and canon fodder, but at least there was an illusion of belonging and having a reason for being. 

Truthfully he’d never felt so alone as he did now. Kanjigars time was valued and thus scarce, his last hope was that maybe Blinkous would need some help moving the heavier rocks, given that he was so much smaller then everyone else. 

It took Arrrgh some time just to find out where Blinkous had decided to settle, finally getting the answer from Vendel who was overseeing den placements. 

It was oddly a way from the main market, a small portion of stone wall had already been dug out to create a cave. The doorway was much to small for Arrrgh, perhaps this was a sign that Blinkous didn’t intend for their friendship to last past the great migration. 

“This place will be plenty large enough for our books Dicta-“ 

Arrrgh could hear rumbling from inside, Blinkous was speaking, apparently not having any trouble finding companion ship himself. The pacifist felt foolish for thinking any troll besides himself might have been feeling out of place in their new home. 

Arrrgh was walking back towards the market when he heard a clear voice call him “Arrrgh?” 

The large troll turned to face where he’d just come from, Blinkous was standing outside of his den. He had a large pack over his shoulder. 

“What brings you out here?” he looked cautiously hopeful. 

“visiting” 

Blinky smiled brightly “please come in, you’ll be ou- MY first visitor” he quickly corrected himself. 

Arrrgh walked back towards the opening, following behind Blinky. He struggled to make it through the door, barging in with enough force to crack the walls foundation “sorry” he looked like a guilty puppy for the damages. 

“Don’t worry. This place still needs work, the doorway should be much bigger when the library is complete” Blinky took out a shining crystal that lite the room dimly, only then could Arrrgh see the rivers that tears had formed down the blue trolls cheeks. He wasn’t crying at that moment, but clearly had been recently. 

“Library?” Arrrgh requests an explanation for the new word. 

“ahh, I forgot your sheltered upbringing. A library is where books are stored, and available for the public to read them” 

Arrrgh looks around the empty cave “Where are books?” 

“Well, my books are still back home, where home use to be anyway” he corrected “So many of them that I could fill these walls with millions of years worth of Troll history. Back before even Vendel could remember” he joked 

“Back home? You’re leaving?” Arrrgh’s ears slumped sadly, he was just getting to know him. 

“Only for a short time. A few years and I’ll have returned” 

Arrrgh looked worried “Dangerous, Bular still loose” 

“I am not worried. Bular will not come for me, I pose no threat and have no way of opening the bridge. He will most definitely be looking for Kanjigar” 

“Bular kill any troll in his path” Arrrgh had worked with the Gumgum, he knew Blinky would not be spared. 

“No matter the trials I cannot allow my brother’s books to decay from passage of time without some comfort that I made an effort to save his legacy” 

“brother? That who you speaking with earlier?” 

Blinky’s mood seemed to drop, all six of his eyes looked away, seeming too embarrassed to make contact. 

“I apologize you had to hear that. My brother died at killahead, sometimes I forget that he’s no longer here” 

Arrrgh looked sympathetically “I miss brothers too” he admitted “lonely” 

Blinky gave a sad, understanding smile “I can only imagine what you must be going through. The other trolls will come around to you, Arrrgh. Their opinions of you will change with time when they realize how honourable you are. You have more in common with these trolls then they realize” 

That was the first uplifting thing Arrrgh had been told since arriving at their new haven, he appreciated the faith Blinkous had in troll kind, it was contagious. 

“More in common with you too?” he asks, feeling a sense of solitude about the other 

Blinky laughed, flattered that anyone would want commonality with him. “That remains to be seen my friend. Our differences can sometimes be our biggest strengths. Where I come from intellectual feats were more rewarding then brute strength. Had we more variety of trolls like Draal and Kanjigar, perhaps my home would be more then a memory now” Blinky speculates. 

Arrrgh understood his meaning, troll market wasn’t like any tribe before, there were so many trolls varying in breed and temperament. 

“Arrrgh will come with Blinky for books” 

“are you certain Arrrgh? It will not be an easy journey. We could both die” 

Arrrgh nodded “I will help carry books, Blinkous small, cannot carry them all” he put his flat palm over Blinky’s head, to prove his short status. 

“Well, you did carry Deya all the way here. Oh very well, if you insist I cannot hope to stop you. And please call me Blinky” the four armed troll smiled, his mood seemed lifted with the promise of companionship on his long trip.


End file.
